eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Renton Thurston
レントン・サーストン (Renton Sāsuton) |first=*Manga Chapter 1 *Anime Episode 1 |last=*Manga Chapter 23 *Anime Episode 50 |japanese=Yuko Sanpei |english=Johnny Yong Bosch |age=14 |race=Human(Allies) |gender=Male |hair=Saddle-Brown |eyes=Light Blue |height= |allies=Gekkostate(Since the story took place on the plant "Eureka Seven" Gekkostate are the Natives. Eureka(Wife), Ao Fukai(Son) |enemies=Dewey Novak }} is a main protagonist of Eureka Seven. Character Renton Thurston is the son of the late military hero Adroc Thurston and co-pilot of the Nirvash TypeZERO. He is a rarely outgoing and emotional person possessing strong ideals and compassion yet is naive and tends to jump into matters before understanding what's going on. Before joining Gekkostate, he lived with his grandfather Axel Thurston in Bellforest, attending school and learning to be a mechanic in Axel's shop. He was heavily influenced by his sister Diane Thurston and believes that he will see her again one day. Though somewhat of a celebrity, being the son of a savior, Renton feels uncomfortable being the son of Adroc Thurston. His surname is recognized everywhere he travels, and he constantly feels as if he lives in his father's shadow. Renton believed Adroc was a poor father and abandoned his family for his research. Story After the Nirvash accidentally crashed into Renton's room next to Axel's garage, Renton met Eureka and fell in love with her at first sight. Renton's unusual link with Nirvash and responsibility over his father's Amita Drive motivated him to join Gekkostate. He came to Gekkostate to follow Holland, his idol, and to be with Eureka, with whom he fell in love and swore to protect. His time with Gekkostate had been a difficult transition as he was subject to many pranks from crew members (especially Eureka's adopted children). He eventually comes to learn of the origin of Gekkostate and the atrocities that Holland and Eureka and others are atoning for. Renton stayed with Gekkostate to train and in time his skill as a LFO pilot developed on par or above Eureka. That development affected a rift with Eureka as he desires her to return his love for her. His love for Eureka is not secret; everyone on board Gekko interferes in his love life. The crew members constantly want to know his progress and cheer him on. His relationship with both Nirvash and Eureka develops into a deep emotional and mental link that is noticed by Mischa. Renton has a special link with the Nirvash along with Eureka. Usually, both he and Eureka are necessary to activate the Amita drive, awakening Nirvash and allowing access to the power responsible for the Seven Swell phenomenon. Specifically, when Renton and Eureka achieve emotional agreement and wish for something, Nirvash reciprocates with the power of the Amita drive. If their feelings are in disconnect, the Amita drive cannot activate. However, there are some occasions where Eureka is present yet unconscious, and Renton alone convinces Nirvash to awaken. Renton summons the powers of Amita drive several times throughout the series. His very first time was triggered by an overwhelming need to protect Eureka during his delivery of the Amita drive to Nirvash and Gekkostate, resulting in the second Seven Swell phenomenon ever (the first being Adroc's disastrous experiment with Eureka). Renton and Eureka's primary antagonist early on is Anemone. During their battles with her, Renton usually ends up using the Amita drive. His first encounter with Anemone was when Gekkostate investigated an Aerial Coralian. He and Eureka traveled to it, and while battling Anemone in her TheEnd LFO, all three enter the Zone within the Coralian. There, all three share a strange "dream", with Eureka trying to find Renton, and Renton eventually meeting Anemone, who tries to kill him. As he is rescued by Eureka, he catches a glimpse of his sister before the dream ends. In the aftermath of the Aerial Coralian's disappearance, Renton and Dominic encounter each other, and although initially distrustful of each other, manage to cooperate to find medicine for the strange pain afflicting Eureka and Anemone. When the military and Gekkostate race to rescue Anemone and Eureka, respectively, Renton's wish to protect Eureka activates Nirvash, flooding the area with trapar, and he pilots the Nirvash back to the Gekko. Several days later, while the damage the Gekko took during the battle is being repaired in FAC-51, Renton meets Eureka and Anemone again within a house in a dream/hallucination. This time, Renton, in the form of Nirvash, defends Eureka from Anemone, in the form of TheEnd. Renton and Holland are often at odds with each other, with Holland being protective of Eureka and blaming Renton for Eureka's troubles, and Renton not understanding Holland's apparently cold-hearted actions. This is especially apparent during the incident where Eureka is nearly absorbed by the Scub within FAC-51. Holland blamed Renton for Eureka's deteriorating mental state. Holland was in truth partly justified. Eureka was troubled that Nirvash no longer talked to her and that her ability to pilot Nirvash was suffering compared to Renton. Meanwhile, Gekkostate finds an old miner within FAC-51, who is a great admirer of Renton's grandfather. When the miner discovers that Gekkostate has the Nirvash, he betrays them and unsuccessfully attempts to hijack it. When Eureka acknowledges her helplessness and offers to let Renton be Nirvash's pilot, he was still too stunned by the betrayal and shrugs her off. These factors, along with others unrelated to Renton, eventually lead to Eureka nearly being absorbed by the Scub. Renton's desperation to save the injured Eureka triggers another Seven Swell Phenomenon, inadvertently saving the Gekko, which was trapped by military forces. To heal Eureka, Holland accepts a mission to rescue a Vodarac high priest - only Vodarac priests can heal injuries related to the Scub. Renton, ignorant of this fact and the fact that Holland regards Eureka more important than his own life, accuses Holland of not caring about Eureka. Renton later discovers that he is mistaken and rescues Holland when Holland's own rescue attempt is botched. In the process, overwhelmed by frustration and anger, he reaches a "rider's high", losing the ability to control himself. By the time he returns to reality and sees the dismembered arm of a pilot he killed, he realizes that he has been killing people every time he destroys a KLF. Disturbed by this revelation and troubled by the crew's apparent lack of concern for his troubles, he is pushed over his limit after a miscommunication with Eureka, and Renton ran away from the Gekko. After traveling for a while, he encountered Charles and Ray (former squad members of SOF with Holland). During his time with them, he learned that his actions, no matter how good the intentions were, may end up doing more harm than good. Charles and Ray were glad to see that Renton had such a kind heart and began to love him. Renton learned to love the couple in return, and the couple proposed to adopt Renton as their son because Ray could not bear children. However, Charles learned that Renton came from Gekkostate, and Renton learns that Charles and Holland have a serious score to settle, which leads to a complicated altercation, leaving Renton confused and in the middle. He left the couple to return to Gekkostate and reunite with Eureka. On the way back, he encounters William Baxter, who by narrating a tale about his wife and asking Renton if there was anyone he wanted to be with should the world end, hardened his resolve to find Eureka. While Renton was away, Eureka took over his duties. Eureka missed Renton and eventually left to find him. She left the Gekko on a ref board just minutes before Renton's return, only to find herself in dangerous situation where she encounters Charles and Ray who are part of a large military fleet. Renton launched on Nirvash and rescued Eureka. Upon their reunion, they confessed their feelings for each other and created a new energy band different than the Seven Swell phenomenon. Since Renton knew his previous way of fighting lead to the deaths of people, Renton took a more merciful method of combat of simply disarming enemy units. Nirvash responded to these feelings by releasing an energy wave that disabled every machine in the sky when Renton and Eureka shared this similar feeling. The entire Gekkostate crew eavesdropped on their sentimental conversation. Renton and Eureka were sent to the brig after returning to the Gekkostate. Moondoggie gave Renton, Eureka, and the kids bulletproof vests and a gun while they stayed in the brig because Holland was expecting Charles and Ray. Charles and Ray managed to infiltrate the Gekko and engaged Holland and Talho. During the infiltration, Ray was enraged with Eureka for having the three children call her "mama" and wanted to kill her. Ray's animosity stems from the blame she places on Eureka for making her sterile. Renton, however, was looking after Eureka and pleaded with Ray to stop. Holland and Charles fought in the hangar bay until Charles died of excessive bleeding from multiple gunshot wounds. Ray kissed Charles and detonated a bomb in his body. Ray escaped back to her ship and later tried to destroy Gekkostate again. Her second attempt failed and she paid the ultimate price of death. Renton remained confused by the nature of Charles and Ray's vendetta, but made tasty dishes akin to his experience with them in their memory. Eureka and Renton cooked and cleaned the entire ship. Everyone was impressed by Renton's cooking skills, but Talho ruined the moment by explaining the true nature of Eureka—that she is a Coralian. Renton did not care and his desire to be with Eureka continued. With the Gekko damaged and Nirvash's physical form evolving, the crew decided to head to the very scientists at the Tresor Research Institute that built Nirvash in order to fix it and their ship. Renton, Woz and Jobs argued that violence was not necessary and insisted that negotiation and the nature of engineers in general (stating that any mechanic that had seen the seriously damaged Nirvash would want to repair it, particularly those who had built it) would serve better than coercion. After some negotiation with the Chief of the facility, who Holland had had arguments with in the past, they were granted access to their facilities, where the majority of the scientists knew Eureka and her relationship with the Nirvash. During the watching of a film of the origins of the Nirvash, Renton discovered that his own grandfather had been instrumental in the fabrication of the lifting board that it used for trapar surfing, and also how Eureka came to be involved with the Nirvash. In a conversation, Eureka revealed she knew Adrock in his final days before he "died." Renton was upset over the matter, but it left Eureka confused. Renton felt he couldn't communicate with her and looked to adult magazines for advice. Hilda caught him reading the book and suspected he was thinking about sex. Renton knew it looked bad and even said, "It's not what you think!" After Holland ran after Renton and roughed him up, thinking he wanted to have sex with Eureka, he realized he was trying to communicate with Eureka and find out about his father. Eureka revealed to Renton that Adrock released the Amita Drive during the Seven Swell event and vanished. Before he was gone, he said he was doing it to protect his family. Renton always thought Adrock did not care for his family, but knowing his father lost his life thinking about his family gave Renton closure. The whole crew was there to spy on the whole event while Renton and Eureka reconciled. Renton and Eureka later reached the Earth's true surface below the outer crust as they passed through the Great Wall with the help of Sakuya and the Vodarac priest Norb. They wandered around Earth for some time, slowly heading toward the Coralian Scub Command Center. Renton superficially injured himself to empathize his acceptance of Eureka's changing body, and his wound was infected. He developed a fever and was hallucinating for a while. During that time, Eureka tended to him but realized her scars started turning bright green. While tending to Renton, Eureka's body changed further, growing butterfly-like wings. Renton saw Eureka was nervous over her form and comforted her by saying that she looked prettier with the wings. When they finally reach the Scub command center, he encounters his big sister. It was also there that he found his father along with a small group of people constantly reading and learning about the Scub through a "library" that tells the true nature of the Scub. After talking with his sister and meeting his father, Anemone appeared to destroy the Command Center. Renton, along with Eureka and the kids, boarded Nirvash and engaged her. It was then Nirvash broadcasted Anemone's sad feelings and they decided to save her. While attempting this, Dominic appeared and TheEND changed through Anemone's joy. Once the Gekko and the Ginga made it beneath the surface, Dewey ended his life after a confrontation with the Novak brothers. Dewey made a countermeasure that would make either Anemone or Eureka as the new destructive Command Center. Eureka managed to avoid the event by rejecting the full transformation, but this still left her encased in a Coralian storm event with herself as the center. Gekkostate planned to engage the Coralian antibodies to rescue Eureka, and it was during this time Nirvash reacted to Renton's will. Nirvash's armor shattered, revealing a very different, evolved form of the archetype, with a single blue, human eye (the same color as Renton's eyes). Renton said he would rescue Eureka himself and used a destructive cannon to eliminate the Coralian antibodies to reach to the center of the Coralian storm. There, Nirvash broke through and Renton entered the center to rescue Eureka. he states that she has a choice to make but also states that he is choosing and that he has chosen to live with her and he does not change in anyway but becomes a coralium.Eureka embraced him and they kissed for the first time while Nirvash broke forth through the Coralian storm. The Command Center opened because of Nirvash, and the LFO's right eye opened to become pink (the same color as Eureka's coralian eyes). Nirvash emitted a powerful energy wave that etched "Renton loves Eureka" on the moon and a seven swell-like event that Gonzy said explained it as the "Second Summer of Love." Nirvash thanked Renton and Eureka for the experiences and they parted ways. As the couple wanders the world together, Axel who is now taking care of the kids, examines the documents that confirm Eureka and the kids took on the last name "Thurston." Afterward, Renton and Eureka are shown on the shoreline of a lake in a forest together holding hands. Renton During the previews at the end of each episode, Renton is referred to as "the boy." In the future he and Eureka had a son together but Renton disappeared one day and nobody know where he is and he might not know he even had a son in the first place? His whereabouts are unknown. Relationships Eureka Eureka, also refer to as the girl in Eureka SeveN, has been with Renton ever since Nirvash TypeZERO had crashed at Axel Thurston's garage. Renton fell in love with Eureka at first sight, although Eureka didn't respond back to it till later episodes. In the later episodes, especially during seasons 3 and 4, Eureka and Renton were seen holding hands and always together. Holland once said, "Eureka's partner is you Renton" according to Episode 34. The relationship goes deeper when the Nirvash needs both Eureka and Renton to maximize its capability with a balance. Though this love is similar with the love Sakuya has with Norb and Anemone with Dominic, Eureka and Renton seems most natural and most interesting, since the creators focus the story on both of them. Eureka never formally marries Renton, but the record book Axel Thurston wrote that Eureka was Renton's wife, and the kiss in Episode 50 with the lake scene allows viewers to presume Eureka and Renton are eventually formally married. Maurice, Maeter, Linck Maurice, Maeter, and Linck are Eureka adopted kids, however it was later described as Renton's adopted kids as well, according to Axel Thurston's family book. Though the first two seasons, the relationship between Renton and the kids were hostile, shown by them playing pranks like sewing his zipper shut. In the latter seasons their relationship deepens and in episode 50, Maurice was able to implicitly call Renton "papa". Implicitly prior to episode 50, Maurice also offer a fruit to Renton when they were in the "promised land" which turns out to be Earth, further states Maurice's acceptance of Renton as his father. In the final episode, he openly refers to Renton as his papa before he left to rescue Eureka. Maeter and Linck have not clearly stated their feelings toward Renton, but several scenes allows viewer to presume that they too feel as though Renton is their "papa". Gekkostate Renton's relationship with the Gekkostate is simple. In the first season, Renton was the "busboy of the Gekko" and was forced to do maid-work and looking after the Gekko Market. Renton was able to pilot the Nirvash typeZERO with Eureka, but ever since Eureka was hospitalized, Renton was forbidden to be on the Nirvash. This vanishes in later episodes. In the latter parts of the show subsequent to his abandonment and then return, the members of Gekkostate exhibit greater mutual respect for Renton and are more open towards him as both individuals and fellow shipmates, especially after discovering his status as being "Eureka's partner". Furthermore, Renton gained their trust, especially Holland Novak's. Eventually, his relationship with the members of Gekkostate evolves into a familial one, which is affirmed by Ken-Goh by referring to Renton as "their son" in the last episode. Talhou also takes on more of a maternal role with Renton, and to a certain extent, Eureka after his return to the Gekkostate. Holland also seems to adopt a somewhat similar role with him as a secondary surrogate father figure following Charles Beams' death. Renton also emphatically insists on calling Moon Doggie "Brother Doggie", establishing him as his older brother. Holland's final words toward Renton were "It's just like him to graduate without consent". Charles and Ray When Renton left the Gekkostate, he met Charles and Ray Beams in a town. The two of them brought him to their ship and allow him to stay. Through the while he was with them, they treated Renton as their son and Renton was happy. Charles taught Renton about the winds and to feel them. Then Renton discovered what they really were, and left them. When Renton joined back with the Gekkostate, Charles and Ray were killed by Holland, and with that Renton changed a bit more and realized what Charles taught him was the thing for him to save Eureka. See also Category:Gekkostate Category:Characters in Eureka Seven Category:Males